


(de) Caffeinated

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Epistolary, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, good husband Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve hid the coffee. Tony is not amused
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	(de) Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance, you're about to be hit by a few fluff fills from STG that I never got around to posting on here. And, I'm basically using AO3 to keep track of how much I wrote/posted this year, so they need to make it in here. Feel free to ignore!
> 
> This was for the Betrayal fill!

_WhatsApp – Sexiest Husband Alive_

Tony: Steven

Steve: I must be in trouble if you're using my proper name…

Tony: Where is the coffee?

Steve: I made you a pot this morning.

Tony: you made a CUP, not a POT.  
Tony: Where is the coffee so I can make more?

Steve: no, I made one carafe.  
Steve: Just cause you use that giant Rae Dunn mug, which is the equivalent of the 4 cups in our machine, doesn’t mean I made 1 cup of coffee.

Tony: Where  
Tony: Is  
Tony: The  
Tony: COFFEE??

Steve: Not telling you

Tony: I am a grown ass adult!   
Tony: TELL ME WHERE THE COFFEE IS!

Steve: You’re going to make me remind you what the doc said?

Tony: …  
Tony: No. I remember.  
Tony: Still never thought you’d betray me this way.  
Tony: Holding back my life source.  
Tony: You know that means I won’t be able to stay up as late.  
Tony: Or keep up with you in bed.  
Tony: I’ll be too tired.

Steve: we both know that isnt true.  
Steve: and I can prove it…  
Steve: I’ve been switching you to decaf slowly for the past month  
Steve: you’ve been drinking straight decaf for a week  
Steve: and you kept up with me just fine last night

Tony: STEVEN GRANT ROGERS  
Tony: J'ACCUSE!  
Tony: I WANT A DIVORCE!

Steve: I am doing this for your own good.  
Steve: Think of our kids, Tony.

Tony: don’t you dare use our children to emotionally manipulate me.

Steve: well, you’ve been ignoring the recommendations, even after I told you I was worried.  
Steve: my feelings about losing the love of my life arent being considered, so figured I’d pull out the big guns.

Tony: That's not true, and you know it.  
Tony: I’m sorry. I do care.  
Tony: A lot.  
Tony: Thank you for looking out for me.

Steve: I love you, of course I’ll look out for you.  
Steve: Fall backwards…

Tony: I’ll catch you  
Tony: I know.  
Tony: I love you too, you know.  
Tony: Thanks for having my back.

Steve: Always.  
Steve: Do I still need to go see the SHIELD lawyers for divorce advice, or are we good?

Tony: We’re good <3


End file.
